Adventures of Sonic and Friends
by UltraDragonSonic
Summary: This story depicts my imagination story of how I can transform into forms that I have chosen. Me and a friends wrote this story so enjoy. And please review this is the first time I wrote a story like this.


Chapter I The Beginning

I rule these streets. I thought while staring out the window of the Academy. But I didn't get here that easily and neither did my team. Hi, my name is Shade. This is my racing nickname. I have many forms, which most are game characters. These are the ones I use most often than others. Megaman X from the Megaman X series, Sonic the Hedgehog from the Sonic series, Sonic the Light Dragon (this has two forms. One is a fighting form with resembles Jake Long in his dragon form from American Dragon: Jake Long but is Blue with Gold Claws and Talons and a speed form which resembles Beau from Dragon Booster but is Blue where there is black and Silverish Gold where there is regular gold. I'm mostly in my speed form and I'll tell you when I'm in my fighting form.) which is considered an Ultra Dragon because I'm more powerful, faster, and I can fly.

I'm also a street racer. In this dimension street racing is legal but the cops do chase us still but for the experience. The bounty is now like Experience point. The higher the bounty the more you gain and the more promotions you get. If you have ever played Need for Speed: Most Wanted the car you lose to Razor is the car I drive. After I beat Razor he joined the team that I had formed. Many things have taken place on Earth. Dragon racing is starting to become big in sports.

I met Arthur Penn awhile back. He is the Dragon Booster. It all started when I met his father Connor Penn. He took me in and kept me a secret. When Morrdryd Paine came to steal Beau I protected Penn but got hit in the chest with shrapnel from the blast and was hurt bad. Connor put some healing ointment and some gauze on it to stop the bleeding and heal it. I told him to leave. My species of dragon can talk in human language. There are two types of Ultra Dragons. Light Dragons and Dark Dragons. Beau is a Gold Dragon. When I was finally fully healed, I had Megaman X be my Dragon Racer in the races. I finally met the Dragon Booster after Drakkus, an ancient, powerful Black Dragon Warrior, returned from his banishment. He is a very powerful Dragon warrior who was thought to be dead. Mortis who is Arthur's father came to the rescue on his own Dragon.

When we got back to the Dragon Cave my friend Shadow was there waiting with his rider Zero. Shadow is a Dark Dragon who is on our side. He is pitch black where Beau is black and blood red where Beau is gold. . After we talked for awhile we went off in search of the other Gauntlets of Power and Balance. Morrdryd got his Gauntlet of Black armor. He joined us when the soul in his amulet told him about how devastating the war was and how his father, Word Paine, lied about how he would stop the war and be leader. No one could stop the war except 5 Dragon Boosters, one from each color of Power and Balance.

The 5 colors are Gold being the main one, Blue, Red, Green, and Black. Also the two Ultra Dragon types have to help. That is where Shadow and me come in. While searching for them we had to go to the Academy where Arthur found his mother who was a teacher there. Even I had to learn a few new things about Dragon Racing. But at the academy all was not peaceful. Someone was watching us with murder in mind.

To be continued...

Chapter II The War Begins

It was Fang who had murder in mind. She was from the Dark Academy and her Dragon Flame was with her. Zero was accidentally put in the Dark Academy because his Dragon was Dark and he used to be a Maverick but I sorted that out in a race against their best racer, Fang, I won by a full 30 seconds even with her traps.

By the way, even though I'm a Light Dragon I can used dark powers because I'm 90 light and 10 dark while Shadow can use light powers because he is 90 dark and 10 light. When we found the last of the Gauntlets and Amulets that unlocked them we were attacked and trapped in an ice bubble. The person behind it was Fang who caused it. But Fang was no longer part of the Dark Academy because they finally came to our side and helped get us out in time before our oxygen ran out. While we were in the ice I told the story of the past Dragon-Human war.

When we got back we found out that the Dragon-Human war had begun. But it was only going on in Japan so we had to escape to the United States which was not touched even by the earlier war so all the powerful Gold Draconium power was present, it was fused with other metals like steel and titanium. Most of Dragon City was teleported here by the United States because the Mayor of Dragon City asked and it was done. Even the DownCity Crews came. Word Paine was killed in the war because he tried to stop it but died trying. In other words he was foolish and didn't know when to back down. Morrdryd mourned his father's death but knew he had to stop the war. I told him that we would bring him back after the war was over with the Dragonballs. The war had spread all over Asia, Europe, and Africa and was growing more and more intense and devastating. We wanted to do something but knew we weren't ready let. Soon it spread everywhere except the United States. Soon they had their eyes on the United States of America.

To be continued...

Chapter III The War Comes Home

The war has spread into the United States. We can't hold them back any longer; we need the Dragon Booster and his team. This is what it said on the news and we knew we had to do something before it got out of hand. So we went into battle and won. We helped drive them out, but it didn't last long. When they brought in reinforcements we almost lost and had to pull back.

But after we recovered and were rested up, we defeated them and they retreated. We won the battle but we haven't won the war let, but with Gold Draconium we have an advantage over them. This means that we can make Gold Mag Gear, which is very powerful gear. Any Dragon can use this gear. Also it can transform into other gear in existence. The only thing that can destroy Gold Draconium is a Gold Bone Dragon and an Ultra Dragon. But what we didn't know was that we weren't the only Ultra Dragons around and the bad news is, they are evil, even the Light Dragons have become evil. Scary let ironic especially after I said that Ultra Dragons could destroy Gold Draconium. But something worse is about to happen.

Too be continued...

Chapter IV Sonic Becomes Sick.

This is a tragedy! Sonic has become sick with a deadly virus that only affects Light Dragons. Shadow has also becomes sick with a virus that only affects Dark Dragons. Now they have gone missing for some reason or another. While they where gone Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog came to help. So didn't Goku and Vegeta and the rest of the crew from Dragonball series. All of a sudden the sky turned colorful as many different colored wings flapped through the air. They were bats and then two came down and landed near us. It was Shade Silverwing and Shadow Blackwing.

Megaman X and Zero went out looking for their dragons and found them in a mystical cave where they looked like they had turned into crystal but with further inspection they found they were in side the crystal resting. When they came out of the crystal they were cured and explained that this cave is covered in the sacred Diamond Draconium, which only Ultra Dragons can use. So we grabbed some and made Mag Armor and weapons. Now we are at present day. I finally beat Razor in a car race today and officially became Blacklist #1 in the United States and my team is now. What will be next that we have to do now that the war has died down a little and the world is at peace but will it last.

Stay tuned...


End file.
